Esta noche en la cima del mundo
by alif7858
Summary: Una noche divertida con los jóvenes Andrew


**Esta noche en la cima del mundo**

**By: Alif**

**Nota:** Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción llamada "Tonight Tonight" cantada por los Hot Chelle Rae, así que se las recomiendo para que la pongan mientras leen la historia. La letra en negrita es una traducción (libre) de la letra de la canción. Dejen sus reviews y me harán muy feliz!

...

Uno a uno van llegando al impresionante edificio que albergan las empresas Andrew en el centro de la ciudad de Chicago. El más puntual de ellos arriba al edificio con unos minutos de antelación, suficientes para subir por el elevador hasta el último piso del primer rascacielos de la ciudad. Un empleado de la empresa abre la puerta del vehículo, el rubio baja acomodándose el saco mientras sonríe al hombre agradeciendo la atención, antes de perderse en el lobby del edificio.

No tarda en aparecer un hermoso Rolls Roys ahora llamado antiguo, pero en perfectas condiciones de donde desciendo un joven castaño perfectamente vestido a la última moda contrastando con lo clásico del vehículo.

- Buenos días, Sr. Cornwell – le saluda el empleado abriendo la puerta del vehículo

- Buenos días – responde el castaño mientras admira a un par de mujeres que al caminar por la avenida no pueden evitar sonreír y admirar su galanura – muy buen día ¿cierto?

- Así es señor – concluye el empleado al ver entrar al joven en el edificio.

Minutos más tarde una polvareda en la calle anuncia la llegada del tercer invitado.

- ¿Ya están aquí? – pregunta el moreno arrojando las llaves de su vehículo al empleado

- Ya están aquí – responde sin poder evitar una sonrisa divertida

- ¡Cielos! John, cuida las velocidades, andan fallando. Por eso me retrasé. – concluye gritando mientras entra en el edificio y se anuda la corbata.

...

En la oficina del patriarca ya están los dos jóvenes disfrutando de unas bebidas y bocadillos admirando la vista de la ciudad.

- ¡Cielos! – exclama Alister impidiendo que la recepcionista le anuncie – disculpen la tardanza

- Tranquilo hermano – le dice Archibald – nuestro tío te ha citado media hora antes que a nosotros

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Te conocemos perfectamente, primo. Así que tranquilízate y toma un "manhathan"

- Mmm – gruñe no muy feliz de saber que su propia familia se burla de él de esa manera – gracias Anthony – dice por fin aceptando la copa que su primo le entrega

- Además Albert sigue en una reunión. Lo estamos esperando

- ¿Saben para que nos mandó llamar? – pregunta el recién llegado

- Ni idea – pero si me hizo venir desde Lakewood en temporada de corte de las rosas para importación

- ¡¿Desde Lakewood?! No exageres Anthony, a nosotros nos ha hecho venir desde Bostón

- ¿Qué tal la escuela? – le pregunta su hermano mayor

- Fascinante, este semestre han entrado muchas más mujeres a la escuela de administración y están!

- ¡Me refiero a las clases, Archie!

- Bastante bien – concluye el castaño – y ¿qué tal te va en el MIT?

- ¡Extraordinario! Estoy por entrar a trabajar al proyecto que el gobierno está desarrollando para ir al espacio

- ¡¿El espacio?! – exclaman los dos jóvenes sorprendidos

- ¿se puede? – pregunta Archibald

- Por supuesto, estamos trabajando en "aviones cohetes supersónicos"

Los parientes se enfrascan en una serie de conversaciones sobre sus actividades que no se percatan cuando su tío entra en la habitación, se divierte escuchándolos mientras se acerca al bar para servirse un whisky.

- ¡Albert! – exclama Anthony al percibirlo en la habitación

- Buenos días, sobrinos ¿cómo están?

- Perfectamente – responde Archie

- Intrigados por no saber la razón por la que nos has hecho venir – comenta el rubio

- Además de que nos citaras en las oficinas y no en la mansión – concluye el inventor

- La verdad es que lo hice así porque no quiero que la tía se entere

- ¿Así que se trata de algo que la hará enojar? – pregunta Archibald divertido

- ¡me apunto! – exclama Stear levantando su copa – no sé que sea pero cuenta conmigo

- La tía abuela es grande, deberían de tenerle más consideración – reprueba Anthony

- ¡por dios, Anthony! – le reclama Archibald – con eso de que vives con ella en Lakewood, ahora resulta que eres el que más consideraciones le tienes, pero te recuerdo que hace un par de años fuiste tú quien más sustos y canas verdes le diste

- ¿Te tenemos que recordar todo lo que sufrió cuando por tu causa apareció Candy en nuestras vidas? – pregunta divertido el moreno

- ¿Cuándo te creyó muerto? – aporta Archie

- Bueno, eso yo también se lo hice pasar – aclara Stear

- Bueno, pero ya estaba acostumbrada – dice Archie haciendo reír a los presentes.

- Bueno, basta ya. – concluye Anthony – ¿de qué se trata Albert?

- De un viaje

- ¡Por supuesto! – comenta Stear – con Albert todo siempre es un viaje

- ¿Ahora a donde piensas ir? Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas desaparecer? – pregunta Archie

El patriarca ríe y bebe antes de contestar diciendo que el viaje es a California, que la duración solo será de un par de semanas y que él no será el único que desaparecerá, pues piensa ir con sus tres sobrinos.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Todos?! – exclaman lo jóvenes

- Todos y a partir de este momento está iniciando el viaje.

- Pero necesito ropa – exclama Archie

- El invernadero… – comenta Anthony

- Todo está arreglado, así que si no hay otra objeción…

...

Todos los jóvenes Andrew se ponen en marcha en poco tiempo. George y Albert tienen todo listo y en menos de una hora están subiendo a uno de los vagones privados del tren que los llevara a Los Ángeles, California.

- Lo lamento Albert, pero tengo que preguntar – comenta Stear cuando ya llevan casi la mitad del camino – pero, ¿Por qué a los Angeles?

- Me han pedido que invierta en productoras de cine – les explica el guapo patriarca – y aunque no estoy muy seguro, por lo menos será divertido conocer

- ¿Y porque nos llevas contigo? – interroga Anthony

- Quería pasar tiempo con ustedes

- ¿Solo eso Albert?

- Creo que en últimas fechas nos hemos distanciado a consecuencia de nuestras labores, tú con el invernadero, Archie y Stear en la universidad…

- Y a consecuencia de que los cuatro estamos enamorados de la misma mujer – interrumpe Anthony diciendo el verdadero motivo por el que todos se han enfrascado en sus actividades y alejado unos de otros

- También – aprueba Albert

- ¡Un momento! – exclama Archie recordando algo – dinos Albert, dinos el verdadero motivo por el que nos llevas a Los Ángeles

- No te entiendo Archie

- Candy está en los Ángeles y no me digas que no lo sabías – reprocha haciendo sentir su enojo

- ¡¿En los Ángeles?! – exclaman Stear y Anthony

Archie les comenta que el actor Terry Grandchester está en Los Ángeles con la idea de realizar una serie de películas pues es el actor más codiciado del país. Acompañando al actor está su prometida, su novia desde hace varios años, la enfermera Candice White.

- Porque desde hace mucho dejó de usar el apellido Andrew

- No se lo hemos quitado – comenta Albert – en el momento que ella quiera puede ocupar su lugar en la familia

- Pero no quiere porque sabe que todavía nos hace daño a todos – responde Anthony

- Cambiarnos por ese "duquecillo de quinta" – exclama Archie indignado

- Fue su decisión y debemos respetarla, hermano.

El resto del viaje es más silencioso y sobre todo tenso. Cada uno de los hombres en el vagón recuerda en su mente los momentos vividos al lado de su adorada Candy. Cada uno tiene grandes momentos a su lado y cada uno tuvo su momento de conquistarla, aunque ninguno lo logro. Ella se enamoró de Terry y lo siguió por cielo, mar y tierra.

Llegando a la ciudad una limusina los espera para llevarlos a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad donde un par de suites los esperan para darles un trato de reyes.

- El clima es maravilloso – comenta Archie saliendo de su habitación a la sala para encontrarse con el resto de sus parientes – deberíamos ir a la alberca, desde aquí se ve que hay un par de chicas muy guapas…

- Me parece buena idea – responde Albert – descansemos al sol, pero esta noche… esta noche será muy especial

...

Cada uno de los galanes Andrew está en su habitación preparándose para la cena. Cada uno en su muy particular forma de vestir se ve elegante y guapo. Se reúnen después de un rato en la terraza de la suite donde Albert destapa una botella de champan.

- Por estar reunidos nuevamente – brinda Albert

- Porque estamos vivos y unidos – brinda Anthony

- Porque siempre sea así – brinda Alister

- Porque ninguna mujer, por perfecta que sea, nos separará – concluye Archie

Archie pone música de fondo mientras Anthony pregunta a su tío a donde los llevará. Albert les responde que esperan a un invitado más y luego él se encargará de entretenerlos en la ciudad. Todos piensan que será alguno de los inversionistas que desean el apoyo de las empresas Andrew, así que no cuestionan más y siguen disfrutando de la música, la bebida, el maravilloso clima de la ciudad y la hermosa vista que tienen desde la suite del hotel.

- El letrero es impresionante – comenta Stear mientras bebe en el balcón cerca de la alberca privada

- Una de las casas productoras lo ha puesto para hacer notar que la industria más importante de la ciudad es el cine – responde el patriarca

- Y lo es ¿no es cierto?

- Así es – responde una voz vagamente familiar desde la puerta de la habitación y todos voltean a ver al recién llegado.

- ¡Terry! –Exclaman los tres jóvenes sorprendidos por el recién llegado

- Bienvenido – saluda Albert acercándose a su amigo para abrazarlo

- Gran lugar – le dice divertido tomando una copa de champan acercándose a donde los tres jóvenes se han reunido con un rostro de sorpresa y enojo. – siempre has tenido buen gusto Albert

- ¿Este es tu invitado? – le dice Archibald a su tío con desprecio

- Se puede decir que él fue quien nos invitó a nosotros

- ¡¿Cómo?! – vuelven a exclamar los tres sin entender la situación

- Bueno, yo los hubiera puesto en una habitación más modesta, pero me alegra que a Albert le guste sacar provecho a la inmensa fortuna de la familia – responde el actor divertido paseando por la inmensa suite

- ¿se puede saber para qué nos has traído?

- Creo que es momento de que limemos asperezas – responde con sinceridad

- ¡Claro! Como tú te has quedado con Candy… - responde Archie

- **Ha sido una muy muy mala semana** – comenta Terry dejándose caer en uno de los sillones cercanos al balcón

- Más bien meses ¿no crees amigo? – le dice Albert rellenando la copa de champan de su amigo y la suya antes de dejarse caer a su lado

- **Semanas muy difíciles… siete días de tortura… siete días de amargura…**

- No tengo idea de lo que está hablando – comenta Stear con discreción a su primo quien le sonríe respondiendo que el tampoco, pero no tiene ningún motivo para enojarse con que Albert lo haya invitado o como haya sido. Así que los dos toman otra botella de champan, se sirven y se sientan con los demás en la sala.

Archie no tiene más remedio que hacer lo mismo que los demás, aunque no deja de ver con recelo al actor.

- Espero que no llegue nadie más – dice sentándose junto a Anthony quien sabe perfectamente a la persona a la que se refiere, él y el resto de los presentes.

- No te preocupes – le responde el actor – **mi novia me ha engañado y se ha ido**

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclaman los tres jóvenes,

Anthony se percata que su tío ya sabía, puesto que no se ha sorprendido con la noticia. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Terry sigue contando su historia. Una historia que apenas lleva una semana de serlo.

- **Ya es toda una "moneda californiana", así que es tiempo de que la deje ir… **No esperen que ella corra a buscar a alguno de ustedes – les dice haciendo hincapié en Archie que es quien más obsesionado sigue con la rubia, aun después de tantos años – ella me engaño con otro. Se ha hecho amante de un productor de cine multimillonario que tiene una aerolínea con la que paga todas las películas absurdas que realiza

- Candy…

- Supongo que su espíritu de ayudar a la gente es lo que hizo que se enamorara, ese hombre está trastornado, es un poco raro… excéntrico por llamarlo de alguna manera. Pero no estoy aquí y no están ustedes aquí para hablar de ella. estamos aquí para afianzar nuestra amistad, para convertir esta noche, en la noche en que dejemos ir a Candy y continuemos con nuestras vidas. Todos nosotros.

El actor se levanta del sillón, llena las copas de champan y espera a que cada uno de ellos se levanten para brindar con él. Cada uno lo hace en su momento, en el momento en que se dan cuenta que sus palabras son ciertas. Candy no es de ninguno de ellos y nunca lo será, es tiempo de que la dejen ir y se den oportunidad de conocer a alguien más y dejar de perseguir el pasado. Albert es el primero en levantarse, desde que supo de los problemas de Terry con Candy, se dio cuenta que ella no regresaría a buscarlo y que él ya se había cansado de perseguirla a través de tantos novios. Alister fue el siguiente, él había terminado con Patricia pensando que podría conquistar a Candy, pero al verla irse con Terry se dio cuenta que ella nunca sería para él. Anthony es el siguiente, no ha tenido a nadie más en su vida y los primero años en Lakewood pensaba que ella llegaría un día, pero nunca fue así. Archibald es el último en levantarse aunque es quien más seguro siempre ha estado que Candy nunca hubiera sido de ella.

- ¡Por la amistad! – exclama Terry levantando su copa haciendo que los hombres Andrew se unan a él con una sonrisa deseosos de dejar a Candy en el pasado y abrirse a un futuro expectante.

- Pero dime una cosa Terry - comenta Archie después de un rato de hablar de una noche de diversión al estilo Hollywood - ¿Qué suecedio?

- **La, la, la,** - tararea Terry al sonido de la música a la que Stear le ha subido - **Lo que sea…**

- Pero…

- **La, la, la, ¡no importa!** – responde Terry comenzando a bailar al ritmo de la música

Archie lo ve y se da cuenta que tiene razón, no importa. Así que el también deja que la música le inunde y bebiendo de un solo sorbo todo la champan en su copa se une a los demás.

- **La, la, la, ¡oh, está bien! La, la, la – **tararea el castaño bailando por la terraza del hotel

- Bueno amigos – les dice Terry después de un largo rato de música y alcohol – **esta noche… ¡está noche vamos a salir!**

Todos los Andrew levantan sus copas y gritan emocionados porque de inició una noche de fiesta.

- **Hay una fiesta en la azotea** – dice demostrando que las botellas de champan que ha bebido empiezan a tener efecto en él – **¡una fiesta en la cima del mundo! ¡esta noche! **¡Vamos!

...

- No imagine esto cuando se refería a la cima del mundo – exclama Anthony tomando de su vaso de whisky observando a un par de chicas que intentan llamar su atención

- Literalmente la cima del mundo – responde Stear divertido con la idea de estar en la cima de Los Ángeles, en el ya emblemático letrero de Hollywood, en una fiesta llena de artistas y trabajadores de cine - ¿tu crees que podamos subir? – pregunta señalando las letras del anuncio observando que hay escaleras en la parte de atrás para darles mantenimiento

- Mejor concéntrate en lo que hay en el suelo – responde su hermano acercándose a ellos – mira nada más lo guapas que son todas las mujeres de esta fiesta, ¡y son artistas de cine! – exclama antes de alejarse para ir a coquetear con una joven rubia de ojos azul.

- Y él era el más indeciso de venir – comenta riendo Terry quien llega al lado de los primos con una botella de whisky para rellenarles sus vasos. – gran fiesta ¿no les parece?

- Muy buena – responde Anthony con sinceridad - ¿Quién la organiza?

- Yo – responde orgulloso – Desde que llegue a la ciudad me propuse hacer una fiesta en el letrero de Hollywood, pensé que lo haría cuando mi primera película tuviera éxito, pero el dejar atrás a Candy, es un muy buen motivo para volvernos locos, para divertirnos, bailar y ¡disfrutar que somos jóvenes!

Los Andrew están distribuidos por todo el lugar, Archie está coqueteando con la actriz del momento, junto con tres tipos más, todos luchando por la atención de la joven rubia. Stear sigue dando vueltas alrededor de las letras del letrero considerando seriamente subir a una de ellas, si no lo ha hecho es porque un par de jóvenes que trabajan en los sets de filmación no le sueltan y le coquetean sin cesar. Anthony está con una diseñadora de vestuario muy joven y muy bonita con quien no ha dejado de conversar y bailar. Albert no ha tenido tiempo de hablar con sus sobrinos, desde que puso un pie en la fiesta un sinfín de mujeres le rodean; no termina de bailar con una cuando otra le da un vaso de whisky y otra lo trata de alejar para conversar, antes de que otra llegue a invitarlo a bailar nuevamente. Terry está como buen anfitrión atento a todos sus invitados, dándose cuenta que hay más de los que él había invitado, pero la música y la bebida no han dejado de circular generando un gran ambiente.

- Lo lamento, no puedo dejar de hacerlo – exclama Stear entregando su vaso de whisky a una de las chicas a su lado

- ¡No lo lamentes, Stear! - le responde el actor – ¡Yo voy contigo!

Los dos hombres suben a la primera "L" del letrero haciendo que los invitados dejen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y les presten atención. Mientras los jóvenes suben, algunos de los invitados les animan con gritos y el de la música hace que ésta suene aun más fuerte.

Arriba los jóvenes sienten el aire frio de la noche y miran las luces de la ciudad.

- ¡Estamos en la cima del mundo! – exclama Stear con una gran sonrisa

Terry saca de su bolsillo una botella y levantando los brazos mirando a todos abajo grita

- **¡Esta noche estamos en la cima del mundo!** **Y estamos bailando en el borde del letrero de Hollywood** – exclama comenzando a hacer una serie de pasos de baile en el borde de la letra.

Algunas mujeres gritan de la impresión, otros, los hombres, gritan de la emoción y levantan sus copas apoyando el espectáculo, sintiéndose todos parte de un momento de diversión inolvidable.

- ¡Vamos Stear, baila!

- **No sé si lo haré** – responde no por miedo a las alturas, algo que por supuesto que no sufre, sino porque todo el mundo lo está viendo – **¡pero mira que bien lo voy a fingir!** – exclama comenzando a mover los brazos de un lado para el otro como saludando a la gente, todo al ritmo de la música que suena

Todos abajo comienzan a imitarle y en poco tiempo tienen a todos abajo agitando los brazos de un lado a otro.

- **¡Esta noche! ****¡esta noche!** – grita Terry con cada movimiento de brazos – **¡está noche! ¡esta noche todo está bien!**

Después de un rato los jóvenes bajan del letrero y son recibidos en medio de chorros champan espumosa, abrazos y un par de besos de sus admiradoras más desinhibidas.

- **Pero esto todavía no acaba** – grita Terry tomando una botella de whisky para beber y seguir rellenando los vasos de sus invitados – **no dejemos que esta fiesta acabe. ¡Bailemos! Sigamos con el ritmo, es mi fiesta, bailemos si queremos… volvámonos locos si queremos, ¡dejémonos salir!**

Los invitados gritan de emoción, el baile continua y el ánimo de todos está a reventar. Todos bailan, beben, gritan y se divierten. En esta fiesta no hay reglas, no hay normas que seguir y todos los sentidos se despiertan sin mayor preocupación.

- Gran fiesta Terry – le dice Albert acercándose al actor – gran fiesta

- Y si te animas a invertir – le dice el actor – **seremos tu y yo gobernando esta ciudad, haciendo que el suelo tiemble, nadie nos podrá decir que hacer o donde ir… este será nuestro escenario y nuestro show**

Terry lo deja con sus pensamientos, pues sabe que su amigo es muy bueno para los negocios y aunque esté un poco ebrio empieza a analizar los pros y contras de invertir en el cine. Dejando al rubio mirando la ciudad él se adentra entre la multitud que baila.

- ¡vamos! **Todo el mundo** – grita en medio de ellos haciéndolos mover los brazos de un lado para otro y coreando **"whoa"**

La gente se le une y Terry sigue animándolos a bailar y desinhibirse, entre ellos está Archie con bailando con la rubia actirz

- ¡Vamos Archie! **¡nada importa! !whoa… whoa… whoa…! – **y Archie se une junto con la bella actriz

...

- Albert ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta Anthony levantándose de uno de los camastros de la suite del hotel

- Creo que sí – responde el patriarca tomando su camisa del suelo para ponérsela – no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió anoche

- Yo tampoco, pero no te recomiendo entrar al cuarto de Archibald, hay dos mujeres que no creo que les guste ser vistas haciendo esas cosas

- ¡Archibald! – exclama sorprendido y divertido – y ¿Alister?

- Lo estoy buscando – responde mientras entra en la sala de la sutie encontrando a su primo en el suelo cubierto de varios cojines del sillón – aquí está

El joven rubio se inclina para despertar a su primo, quien después de unas cuantas zarandeadas despierta buscando sus lentes.

- Deben estar por aquí – responde Anthony hincándose para buscarlos por el suelo, debajo de las mesas y los sillones.

Albert se une a ellos en la búsqueda por otra zona de la habitación. Stear los encuentra y exclamando alegremente se los pone justo para ver la espalda desnuda de Anthony frente a él, quien estaba agachado buscando detrás del sillón

- Anthony – exclama el inventor después de parpadear rápidamente – ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la espalda?

- ¡¿qué?!- pregunta el rubio mirando hacia su espalda todo lo humanamente posible - ¿a que te refieres? ¿qué tengo?

El patriarca se acerca a ellos justo cuando Stear levanta la camisa de su primo. Albert y Stear caen en el sillón ante la impresión sin poder creer lo que le ha pasado a Anthony

- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer, cuando terminó la fiesta en el letrero? – le pregunta Stear a su primo

- No recuerdo… ¿por qué? ¿qué tengo? ¿qué sucede?

Anthony se desespera al ver el poco apoyo que recibe de parte de sus parientes, corre al baño y se quita la camisa para ver su espalda.

- ¡no! – escuchan el patriarca y el inventor desde la sala – ¿pero cómo?

- Creo que la pregunta que deberías hacerte es: ¿qué es eso? – le dice Albert divertido

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – pregunta Archie saliendo de la habitación encontrando a su primo con el torso desnudo y con rostro de preocupación

- ¡qué, ¿qué sucede?! – exclama Anthony furioso – ¡sucede que **desperté con este extraño tatuaje** en la espalda!

- ¡¿cómo?! – exclama Archie tomando a su primo por los hombros para verle el tatuaje

- ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

- **No estoy seguro como me lo hice**, pero es un hecho que traía dinero en la cartera y **ahora no tengo ni un dolor en el bolsillo**

- No preguntes como se lo hizo, hermano – comenta Stear acerándose a ellos para volver a dar un vistazo al tatuaje de su primo – mejor pregunta ¿qué es?

Los dos hermanos se acercan a mirar más detenidamente el tatuaje

- **Creo que se parece a ti** – comenta Albert uniéndose a sus sobrinos en la observación del tatuaje

- Yo diría que se parece a Candy…

- ¡sí, es Candy! – exclama Alister riendo a carcajada – es… ¡Candy **combinada con** la tía abuela!

**Fin**

Letra de la canción:

It's been a really, really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheating on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

La, la, la, whatever  
La, la, la, it doesn't matter  
La, la, la, oh well  
La, la, la

We're goin' at it tonight, tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop  
Top of the world tonight, tonight  
And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it  
But watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La, la, la, whatever  
La, la, la, it doesn't matter  
La, la, la, oh well  
La, la, la

We're goin' at it tonight, tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop  
Top of the world tonight, tonight  
And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it  
But watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singin' like  
Whoa, come on  
Oh, it doesn't matter  
Whoa, everybody now, oh

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party, dance if I want to  
We can get crazy, let it all out

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party, dance if I want to  
We can get crazy, let it all out

It's you and me and we're runnin' this town  
And it's me and you and we're shakin' the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go  
'Cause this is our show

Everybody  
Whoa, come on  
Oh, all you animals  
Whoa, let me hear you now, oh

Tonight, tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight, tonight  
And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it  
But watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah, it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singin' like whoa, come on  
Oh, all you party people  
Whoa, all you singletons  
Oh, even the white kids

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party, dance if I want to  
We can get crazy, let it all out


End file.
